Have You Ever
by shinigami195
Summary: Yaoi. Heero agrees to be Relena's date to her sweet 16 party, and Duo is really down. Can he tell Heero his feelings in time?


Have You Ever

This fic uses the song 'Have You Ever' by Brandy. I really hope this you like it, I worked really hard on it! Please R&R!!! By the way, I don't own the song or any of the Gundam characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No way, Relena." Said Heero sternly. Heero was typing away at his trusty laptop in the library of one of Quatre's many mansions. He and the other retired Gundam Pilots were all staying there, as they had no other home to go to. Relena had tracked Heero's whereabouts, and found he was here at the mansion, so she came to visit him. For, about, the 100th time that day, Relena asked Heero to go to her birthday party with her. She was having a huge ball, for herself, complete with costumes, decorations, caterers and Ozies. She desperately wanted Heero to be her date, so she could show him off and pretend she was the girlfriend of the 'perfect soldier'(and she really wished she was).

" Oh, come off it Heero. I know you want to! I know you're in love with me, like I am with you!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

" Relena, get a hold of yourself. You are supposed to be a Queen, so act like one. Besides, I don't love, not to mention LIKE, you. Not one bit. So leave me alone." Heero said in his never-changing-tone voice. His eyes never left the screen of his laptop, where he was involved in a strenuous game of Minesweeper. 

" Oh, poo." She said, ploping herself down in an armchair, flopping her legs over one side. " Why do you have to be so mean, Heero? Here it is, my sweet 16th birthday, and you won't even accompany me to my own birthday party! Meanie! Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie……" Relena kept on saying 'meanie'.

Meanwhile, Duo was walking outside in the corridor, going to the kitchen to make some lunch when her overheard the screaming coming from the library. " Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie…" "Oh, God, " thought Duo. " _Relena's here. I wonder what she wants with Heero this time_," He said, putting an ear to the crack in the door to listen to their conversation.

"_Oh, God, she's annoying,_ " thought Heero. " _Well, maybe I should humor her and go with her. I mean, it will get her off my case for awhile, but I really hope the person I do like, well, won't think that I actually like Relena._" 

" Fine." Said Heero.

" Wha-wha-what did you just say?" asked Relena, dumbfounded. She had her hands against her shoulders, and her face was all deformed.

" You heard me, I'll go with you," said Heero.

"WHOOOOPIEEEEEEE!" yelled Relena as loud as she could. " Yeeha! Whoo hoo! Ohh yah! I am THE MAN!" she skipped out of the room, as every noise that has to do with happiness came out of her mouth. Duo had to move out of the way before the doors to the library crashed open, and almost gave him a concussion.

" _I-I-I-I can't believe this,_" thought Duo. " _Heero is actually GOING with her?! No! He can't! He can't actually LIKE her can he?!_"

" Oh, hi Duo…" Relena said. "Oh! Are you all ready for my party tomorrow? I know I can't wait! Heero is going with me! He finally realized he loves me too! Whoopieeee!" she screamed, galloping away, and out the front door. Duo casually walked into the library whistling a happy tune (a.k.a. twinkle, twinkle little star) so Heero would be sure to acknowledge his presence. " Hey there Duo," said Heero, in a not-so-menacing tone. He kept on typing, like he had been doing for about the past 3 hours.

" Hey, Heero. So…..are you going to Relena's party tomorrow? I've still gotta rent a tux and everything…" Duo said.

" Yah. Actually, I'm going with her. Knowing her, she probably just wants to show me off."

****

**~ Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry,

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night,

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right,

Have you ever? ~**

" Yah….show you off." Duo paused_, I wish I could show you off_, he thought. " Yah, well, I'll see ya, Hee." Duo walked out of the library with his arms crossed, and an uncommon look of sadness on his face. _"Aww, shit Heero. I think you do love her. I was so stupid to think you could love me…"_ Duo went upstairs and flopped himself down onto his bed. Tears leaked onto his pillow. If only he could tell Heero what he'd been wanting to tell him for two years now. That he loved him, and thought of him all the time. Duo couldn't go to sleep one night and not have a dream about the perfect soldier. He'd tried to tell him on more than one occasion, but every single time there had been an interruption. Once, three months ago, the five boys had been out swimming in the Winner pool, and Heero and Duo had been laying on deck chairs. The other boys were over on the other side of the pool, spraying water at each other, and roughhousing. Duo had been laying opposite Heero, staring at him over the top of his sunglasses. Heero was laying, with his arms crossed over his chest, staring up at the clouds. " Penny for your thoughts?" asked Duo, grinning. " No, its just… The clouds look so beautiful today. I didn't often just stop and look at the sky when I was training. It's sort of nice." Heero replied. " Heero… Um, there's something I want to tell you." " What is it, Duo?" asked Heero. " Heero, I… I.." Suddenly a huge scream rose above Duo's voice. Duo and Heero both jumped off their chairs, to see Quatre flapping his arms frantically in the water. Suddenly, Trowa popped up from underneath the water, and started to laught, sweetly and silently. He had been pulling Quatre under the water. " Trowa! You scared me! I thought I was going to drown!" screamed Quatre. Well, to sum it all off, Duo never had the chance to tell Heero anything that day, because after Quatre calmed down, he turned to find Heero had already gone back to the mansion. Duo now silently wept into his soft pillow.

Meanwhile, someone was thinking of him.

" Duo…"

*** Night of the Party***

" Hey, Heero!" yelled Quatre from downstaires, " Put your tux on and get down here! We have to leave in ten!" Quatre was fixing Trowa's bow tie, which was awfully off-center. Quatre giggled, and Trowa smiled seeing the light in his love's eyes.

Heero sat upstaires in his room, on his bed. His neatly pressed dark green tux ( Quatre had made sure it was ironed) was layed out beside him. His head was layed in his hands, and his fingers tightly gripped his beautiful moss-green hair, which suitably matched his tuxedo. "_Whatever happens tonight,"_ he thought, _" is going to change everything. Man, why did I promise Relena to be her date? So what if it'll get her off my case for awhile? I don't want him thinking I like her…" _

Meanwhile, Duo stood in front of his full-length mirror, admiring how dashingly-handsome he looked in his midnight black tux, with his hair set beautifully in his usual braid, tied with a silver chain. Since his shirt was partially undone at the top, you could see the silver chain of his favorite cross necklace. "_I'd rather do anything but go tonight, too bad I promised Relena I'd be there. Please, God. Help me be strong tonight. I don't want him to think I'm weak, and I just hope I can hold out until the party ends._"

***Party Time***

The room where Relena's ball was to take place was majestically decorated with gold and pink streamers. When Heero walked in, he felt his stomach take a jump. The color arrangements made him want to be sick. The room was already packed with people, including men and women dresses in their Oz duds. Heero spotted Relena's very handsome brother Zechs, and decided to avoid the area where he was talking, seeing as they would probably get into an argument over something. Suddenly Heero felt a tap on his shoulder, turned around, and found himself in a very disturbing situation. He was nose to nose with Relena. He stepped back two or three steps, and said " Er.. Happy birthday Relena." Relena grabbed his arm, and hanging on for dear life, she dragged him off to greet guests. Soon, Quatre and Trowa came in, arm in arm, followed by Wufei and Duo. Wufei went his separate way, heading over to the refreshment table where Zechs was standing, as Duo, Quatre and Trowa went to wish Relena a happy birthday. As they neared her, Duo could see Relena's arms wrapped protectively around Heero's, and had to look away so he wasn't sick. " She's so protective," thought Duo. Suddenly, the DJ put on the first song of the night. It was one of Duo's favorite songs, Have You Ever by Brandy. He had always loved the lyrics.

**~** Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad,**

You'd do anything to make them understand,

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away,

You'd give anything you love to make them feel the same?~**

As Duo, Quatre and Trowa were just about next to Relena and Heero, Duo heard Relena ask Heero to dance. 

" No," he said, plainly. Then, seeing the pain in Relena's eyes, he added," I don't like to dance."

" Oh, or maybe you just don't know how?" said Relena, in a teasing voice, " Here, I'll show you." Relena wrapped Heero's arms around her. Duo was in shock, so he backed up, and went to sit at the nearest table. Couples all around him were dancing, but he could not take his eyes off Relena and Heero. His arms were wrapped around her so gracefully, and hers around him lovingly. " It's enough to make someone sick," thought Duo. " Oh, Heero, why couldn't you have loved me?" Duo noticed Heero let go of Relena. He heard Heero say he really didn't feel like dancing with her right now, and walked away. Towards Duo's table. Relena grabbed the nearest soldier, and they started to dance. He looked quite pleased, but she had a sour look on her face. When Heero reached the table, he brought a chair over next to Duo and sat down.

**~ **Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart,**

But you don't know what to say,

And you don't know where to start,

Have you ever loved somebody so much it make you cry,

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night,

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right,

Have you ever? ~**

" Heero, why aren't you dancing?" Duo asked.

" Dunno…" said Heero, noticing the chain around Duo's neck. He reached into Duo's shirt and pulled out the mystical silver cross. "_Maybe God wants it to be this way too_," Heero thought. Then he said, " Duo, have you ever had the feeling you're doing something wrong? Like, your brain is telling you it's right, but your heart is leading you away?" Duo didn't say a thing, just absorbed all Heero had just said.

" Duo?" Heero asked.

" Ah, wha-, yes Heero?" Duo finally sputtered out.

" Do you want to dance?" Heero lifted himself off the chair, and held his hand out to Duo. Duo was so happy he froze, and felt like he was going to cry. He reached out to Heero and took his hand. Heero led the two of them onto the dance floor, paying no attention to where he was walking, and accidentally knocked over a few couples, including Quatre and Trowa. To him, and Duo, there was no one there but the two of them. Relena watched them wrap their arms around each other in a hug, and slowly turn and dance.

**~ **Have you ever found the one you dreamed of all your life,**

You'd give just about anything to look into their eyes,

Have you ever found the one you've givin your heart to,

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you? ~**

" Duo," Heero said, leaning to Duo's ear as they danced, " ai shiteru, Duo-sama. I always have, I just didn't know how to tell you."

" Same here. Ai shiteru, Heero."


End file.
